


Faded

by martialartist816



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slow Dancing, Smut, confident!yuuri, drunk!victor, yuuri rides like a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: Victor knows only two things: that he's very drunk and that Yuuri looks very good in that suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like to think about Victor eating ass a lot. It's my personal headcanon that Victor and Yuuri speak Japanese to each other. Yuuri is learning Russian, but he's not the greatest at it.
> 
> The beginning is all fluff. The actual smut starts after the second break line.
> 
> [Here's what I think Victor's apartment looks like.](http://regiaam.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) But apparently he already has an official apartment???? I saw the pictures, but I didn't think the design fit the character. I'm not so sure about this whole "Victor's official apartment" thing. Tell me if you know anything about that.
> 
> Song recommendation for this fic: Faded by Zhu. There are a lot of great remixes, but I think the original is the best. It's what inspired this fic, in a way.
> 
> **Lastly and most importantly:** Victor is drunk while they have sex. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read.

As soon as Yuuri’s plane touched down in Russia, Victor ushered him into a limousine and tossed an expensive suit into his lap. They had no time between the airport and their destination to stop at Victor’s apartment to get dressed, so the back seat of the limo had to do. Not only did Yuuri have to get his clothes off while riding in the moving vehicle, but he also had to make sure the luxurious fabric didn’t wrinkle. Victor fastened the tie for him, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Are you nervous?” the coach asked.

“I just feel like I’ll be out of place,” Yuuri responded. When he swallowed, his Adam’s apple trapped underneath the crisp white shirt collar.

“You’re going to be the star of the party. That’s the only way you’d stand out.” Once he finished with the tie, Victor leaned back to run his hand through Yuuri’s hair, combing it. He paused to admire the sight in front of him, then decided to pull the glasses off his nose and tuck them away in Yuuri’s interior breast pocket.

“The party where only Olympian athletes are invited,” he reminded Victor. “People will stare.”

“I told you, Yuuri. I was allowed to invite a date. Should I have asked someone else?” When Yuuri quickly shook his head, Victor continued. “There will be plenty of non-Olympians attending, too.”

Slumping his shoulders, Yuuri nodded. It prompted Victor to tilt his head back up with a finger hooked under his chin. As their eyes met again, Victor steadfastly held his gaze.

“And so what if people stare at you? You look really hot in this suit.”

Yuuri’s lips turned up at the corners, and he glanced down as his fingers trailed up Victor’s fashionable black silk tie.

“If I look hot, then you’re on fire.”

Victor laughed airily. “If you’re going to say cheesy things like that all night, then it might be best to leave the socializing to me.”

“Don’t be mean,” Yuuri said through a grin.

Just as the limousine slowed to a stop in front of the banquet hall, Victor lightly pecked Yuuri’s lips for luck. He then opened the door to a crowd of paparazzi and climbed out of the car. The flashing lights of the cameras made Yuuri squint at first, and he climbed out after Victor. On the walkway from the street to the door, Victor held out his arm. Yuuri took it without a second thought, but as they began walking and flashes started popping, he hung close to Victor in what he could describe only as bashfulness.

Behind the front doors, they entered an extravagant ballroom. Round tables covered in pristine white cloths dotted the area around an open dancefloor. An orchestra in the back of the room played ambient music, but most people who stood around didn’t dance, preferring to mingle with twinkling drinks in their hands. The men all wore the same, high-end suits that looked like Yuuri’s and Victor’s, but the women were dressed to impress. Their ball gowns brought rainbows of colors to the room, and they looked more stunning than even the most famous figure skating leotards. Gold accents made the place glitter.

Victor glanced at Yuuri, still holding tightly to his arm, and found his eyes wide as he took in the scene.

“See anyone you recognize?”

“I’m in a room full of the most famous athletes in the world, Victor.” Yuuri sounded on the verge of going star-stuck. “I recognize everyone, but only from TV and magazines.”

“Some of these people are friends I’ve had for years.” Victor chuckled. “Come, I’ll introduce you.”

“Wait—” Yuuri tried to protest, his nerves getting the upper hand, but Victor tuned it out and pulled him deeper into the room, smiling all the while.

* * *

 

Yuuri should have given himself more credit. As the night went on, he grew visibly more and more comfortable with talking to sports celebrities like regular people. He even got to meet some of his childhood idols (ones other than Victor, of course), and he thanked his coach for bringing him out of his shell as they slow danced on the dimly lit floor.

“All I did was give you a little push. The rest was all you, and I’m proud of you for it,” Victor told him.

Victor held Yuuri’s right hand in his left, his arm wrapping around him to keep their bodies close. They swayed lazily to the music, happily distracted by each other. A handful of other couples danced around them, but most of the guests stayed off the dance floor.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without that help from you,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri,” Victor chided. “You’re naturally charming, and people love you. As soon as you take advantage of that, you won’t need my help anymore.”

Yuuri’s gaze lowered, a faint smile on his lips and an even fainter blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, Victor.”

“Let’s go get a drink.” Victor subtly brushed his cheek against Yuuri’s, a tactic to bring his mouth up to Yuuri’s ear. The strategy worked, and Yuuri rewarded him with a small, shaky breath.

“You’ve already had three,” Yuuri said without confidence because he knew Victor wouldn’t care about how many he already consumed.

As usual, Victor brushed off Yuuri’s gentle warning and stopped their dance. He pulled Yuuri along by the hand, coming up to a table with glasses full of champagne. As the night went on, staff replenished the drinks so no one was left wanting more. Yuuri had nursed one glass when they first arrived, and he picked up his second when they approached the table.

Victor turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and Mila’s pretty face smiled at him. Her deep navy blue dress sparkled whenever she moved.

“Mila! You look stunning.” Victor smiled back, easily falling back into the Russian language.

“You do too, but that’s no surprise,” she laughed in response. “I’m happy you made it. We were wondering if you’d make the trip all the way from Japan.”

“We?” Victor quirked one eyebrow up as he tilted his fourth glass of champagne to his lips.

“Yuri, Yakov, and I. We miss you, you know.” She gave him a playful pout, and Victor chuckled.

“Yurio misses me? I don’t believe it.”

“Well, don’t tell him I told you that. He’ll refuse he ever said anything in the first place and call me a lying cow,” she answered, her pout melting back into a smile.

“Is he here tonight?” Victor glanced around, looking for a short suit with a blonde top. In the sea of gentlemen dressed in black, he found no one matching that description.

“I offered to bring him as my date, but he refused.”

“How cute~ He’s so shy when it comes to women.” Victor tilted his glass again, already half finished with it. “You might have to wait a few years for him to open up to you. He’s still young.”

“What about your Yuuri?” Mila asked, most likely to change the subject off of her not-so-subtle crush on Yurio. “Is he your date?”

Victor nodded with a smile and glanced back at Yuuri, who tuned into the conversation when he heard his name. He remained silent, still too new to the language to engage.

“We are having a great time tonight,” Victor spoke on Yuuri’s behalf, giving his hand a little squeeze. Yuuri just lifted his glass and downed the rest of his champagne probably a little faster than he should have.

“So you two are, like, dating, right?” Mila glanced at their hands joined together.

“In short, yes.” Victor leaned in to whisper, voice going low so no one else could hear. “But we are keeping that from the public. Only friends and family know, yes? I don’t want the press to distract Yuuri from his competitions.”

Mila’s eyes lit up, and she held her fingers over her lips to keep in a happy squeal. “That’s wonderful! I’m happy for you two.” She leaned over and locked eyes with Yuuri, saying “congratulations” in slow English.

Yuuri’s cheeks gently flushed, but he nodded as a thank you. Mila waved goodbye to the two of them and walked off to chat with her other friends.

Victor laughed, maybe a little loud, and picked up his fifth glass of champagne. Yuuri tried guiding him to their designated table, but Victor steered back in the direction of the dance floor. As he sipped at his drink, Yuuri nagged that he’d have to pee very soon.

* * *

 

By the time their limousine drove up to the banquet hall to pick them up, Victor had trouble walking in a straight line. Yuuri stayed close to his side, trying and failing at getting him to stop drinking champagne like water. Victor didn’t understand Yuuri’s concern. He felt higher than ever, unable to keep the smile from his face despite how flushed his cheeks became.

Victor slid into the back seat of the limo and dragged Yuuri into his lap. Yuuri went willingly, occupying his hands by pushing Victor’s hair out of his face.

“Where’s all our stuff?” he asked, noticing the lack of suitcases inside.

“I had him take it to my apartment while we were at the ball.” Victor’s answer came out slightly slurred, his accent thicker now that his brain was impaired. He nuzzled into Yuuri’s shoulder, taking in a long and deep breath. “You smell like alcohol…”

“So do you. I lost count of how many glasses you picked up tonight.” Yuuri’s tone sounded like a reprimand, and Victor pouted.

“You had almost as much as I did.” Well, maybe not _almost_ as much, but he did drink enough to have a gentle sway in his posture as he straddled Victor’s thighs.

“What were you and that girl talking about earlier?” Yuuri reached into his jacket to put his glasses back on.

“Mila?” Victor squinted his eyes as he remembered the conversation. “I told her about us.”

Yuuri gave a short hum in response, busing his hands with Victor’s hair again. His lips pursed in a soft line, brows furrowing as he concentrated. So close to his face, Victor admired the blurry beauty of his Japanese features. He looked adorable as he watched his own fingers card through the silver hair. Victor indulged the urge to kiss him, leaning forward and slowly pressing their mouths together. Yuuri tasted like sweet champagne. Victor knew he was tipsy.

“Victor…” he heard his name murmured. Victor closed his teeth around Yuuri’s bottom lip and let out an aroused sound.

“Victor…” Yuuri said again, talking around his momentarily useless bottom lip.

“Yuuri,” Victor cooed, smiling and kissing at the same time with not much thought put into his actions.

“Victor.” This time, Yuuri leaned away. Victor tried to chase him, frowning when Yuuri held him back with a hand on his chest. “The limo stopped moving. We’re here.”

Victor glanced out the window, recognizing the front door of his apartment building illuminated by all the city lights around them. “Oh.”

Yuuri moved to get out of his lap, but Victor trapped him with a firm grip on his waist. “I don’t wanna endure that long elevator ride,” he whined, hugging Yuuri close and pressing his face in his chest. Suits looked nice, but they didn’t feel good when it came to cuddling. “Let’s make love right here~”

“That’s gross _and_ indecent,” Yuuri deadpanned, accustomed to Victor’s lack of a filter. He moved off of Victor’s lap and dragged him out the door with fingers around his wrist. Victor nearly fell on his face, but Yuuri’s hands under his elbows helped steady him before he made a fool of himself. A drunk, love-struck fool that he already was.

After waving a thank-you to the driver, Yuuri directed Victor through the front doors and to the elevator. He glanced around the lobby as they waited, taking in the lavish furnishings and elegant design.

“This is a really nice place,” he muttered.

“Just wait till you see upstairs.” Victor teased him with a smile, catching the way Yuuri’s eyes subtly lit up in excitement. Inside the elevator, Yuuri pressed the button for the sixteenth floor—per Victor’s instruction—and the doors closed them into a bubble of warmth and low lighting.

Victor tugged Yuuri’s tie, untucking it from under his jacket, and used it to pull him close. Yuuri rested his hands on Victor’s biceps and tilted his head, giving room to the mouth dragging up and down his throat.

“You’re extra impatient tonight,” he pointed out, eyes slowly blinking. His vocal chords vibrated when he talked, tingling against Victor’s lips.

“You just look,” a kiss, “so good,” another, “in that suit.” And another, until their floor opened up in front of them, and Yuuri pulled him out into the hallway.

“You need to tell me where to go now.” Their fingers laced together, and Victor didn’t know which one of them was responsible for that.

“The one on the left. Keys in my pocket.”

“I’m sure you have the capacities to grab those yourself.” Yuuri stepped them up to Victor’s door, a grey structure that gave off an almost metallic sheen.

“But I want your hand down there.”

“You’re insatiable,” Yuuri answered with a smile. He brought himself close to Victor, close enough to mix their breaths, meeting eyes with him for a moment before lowering his gaze. With his free hand, he reached down into Victor’s pants pocket and took his time picking up the keys. His fingers tickled his outer thigh and caused goosebumps to rise under the dark fabric. If Victor hadn’t already been flushed from the alcohol, the taunting and seductive expression on Yuuri’s face would’ve gotten him there.

Yuuri leaned up and made to kiss Victor’s lips, but he pressed it to his nose at the last second. God, he had gotten so good at being a tease.

Yuuri turned away to unlock the door, and as it swung open, he stepped inside with Victor close behind him. Victor tried to slyly wrap his hand around Yuuri’s waist, pull him in, and start a kiss—it was one of his favorite moves to make Yuuri weak—but Yuuri distractedly looked around the apartment.

“I like it. It’s so… you.” Yuuri stepped around their luggage that had been left near the door and walked deeper into the extravagant living space. The design matched Victor: cool, clean, and precise. Without any lights on inside, the city scape around them gave everything a soft blue glow through the large windows. Yuuri circled the kitchen island with his hand brushing over the cold granite surface. He finally glanced back at Victor, who already made his way toward a closed door on the other side of the sitting area.

“The bedroom looks even better,” he drawled in a not very discreet way of telling Yuuri that he wanted to continue their light petting sessions from the limo and elevator.

Yuuri indulged and followed Victor through the door. The bedroom wasn’t exactly the largest, but the details of the furnishings showed off Victor’s expensive and stylish taste. Yuuri took a quick moment to glance around before turning back to Victor, hands on his shoulders.

“Alright, I’m here now. What would you like to do with me?”

_Oh, now we’re getting somewhere._

Victor settled his hands on Yuuri’s waist and held him close for a kiss. This time, he had no excuse to deny him. Yuuri kissed back with a fervor that betrayed how badly he’d been wanting it too, making Victor’s lips spread into a smug smile. Yuuri backed him against the door, and oh, how he _loved_ when Yuuri handled him like that.

One hand crept up, and Victor wound Yuuri’s untucked tie around his palm like a leash. The other hand made its way into Yuuri’s black hair, messing it up in the way Victor enjoyed so much. Yuuri did his own exploring, unbuttoning Victor’s jacket and slipping his hands into it, feeling his stomach through the dress shirt. They both made a sound of approval, the heat between their bodies growing.

“Suddenly, we are overdressed,” Victor murmured, eyes watching Yuuri’s lips.

“Suave,” Yuuri responded, hooking a finger in the knot of Victor’s tie and tugging it loose. He paused, letting Victor push off his jacket and dropping it to the floor like a worthless rag. “Actually, I kinda want you to keep the tie on. Just the tie, nothing else.”

“I can do that for you, Yuuri,” Victor purred. He tossed Yuuri’s tie to the side, and his fingers clumsily worked his shirt buttons until the frustrating thing finally opened up for him. He dragged his fingers down Yuuri’s toned chest, watching the shudder he got in response.

Yuuri worked on Victor’s clothes until he stood naked from the waist up, hair mussed and cheeks warm. His gaze slowly dragged up, following the dark line Victor’s tie paved on his pale skin. Victor reveled in the attention and parted his lips to put the icing on the cake. When their eyes met, Yuuri stared so long that his hands stopped moving.

“What is it?” Victor squirmed, too impatient to slow things down.

“You have pretty eyes,” Yuuri stated simply.

“That has to be the twelfth cheesy thing you’ve said tonight.” Victor laughed as his fingers played with the hem of Yuuri’s open shirt.

“That’s a very specific number,” Yuuri mused, stepping closer so their hips almost pushed together. It made the space below Victor’s navel tingle with excitement.

Hands moving to Yuuri’s hips, Victor pulled him the rest of the way and slotted their legs together. With a slow, intentional rolling motion that was meant to look sexy, Victor ground his hips into Yuuri’s and hummed at the familiar feeling. His body grew warm all over when Yuuri’s hardening length pushed against his own.

He watched Yuuri’s expression twist into something of pleasure, a face he was used to seeing after all the times they’d gotten intimate. Used to, but not completely over it. Yuuri’s faces always fascinated him, especially in his drunken state when his love filled to the brim and shamelessly spilled over the edges. He wanted nothing more than to touch Yuuri and have Yuuri touch him back, to bring him as close as possible and never let him escape.

Close.

Yuuri was so close. His lips brushed against Victor’s neck as he kissed in a random pattern, teeth showing to gently bite the skin here and there. Victor’s brows furrowed in pleasure, and Yuuri made a mumbled remark that he was acting more sensitive than usual.

_How could I not be sensitive when you’re ravishing me in the most fleeting ways?_

As Yuuri unhurriedly rubbed their hips together, his hands found Victor’s waistband and steadily undid the front of his pants. Victor was glad Yuuri could handle him so easily. His own hands moved around clumsily and messily, everything around him either too blurred or too heightened. It was incredible.

Settling his palms on Yuuri’s ass seemed like the safest place, and he happily squeezed the soft flesh still hidden by black slacks. Yuuri rewarded him with a rougher bite to his neck, a failed attempt to hide a satisfied groan. In retaliation, Yuuri rocked forward with a harsh thrust that just made Victor want it more. He mouthed around the tie still hanging off of Victor’s neck, tugging the fabric with his teeth like a hungry dog.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Victor breathed, his eyes finally slipping closed. “Please touch me.”

Without needed to detach his lips from where they formed a hickey on Victor’s neck, Yuuri pushed the pants and underwear down until gravity brought them to the floor. The cool air met Victor’s heated body in the most tantalizing way, and he used his grip on Yuuri’s behind to pull him closer for warmth.

“You actually asked nicely this time,” he heard Yuuri murmur. He could feel the amused smile against his throat.

“That’s because I want you so bad that I can’t sta—ah…!”

The hand around Victor’s fully erect cock effectively cut off his words, and he opened his eyes wide with ecstasy. Head tilted back against the door, Victor panted through parted lips. His eyelids lowered as he watched Yuuri’s face, and he _whined_. Was it getting too hot in the room? Here, Yuuri, let me help you with those suffocating clothes.

Victor’s hands left Yuuri’s wonderful backside to grab his open shirt. His fingers slid up Yuuri’s chest and over his shoulders, pushing off the fabric that wasn’t really trying to stay on anyway. Yuuri unbent his elbows to let it flutter to the floor, then returned to stroking Victor in loose, torturous motions. The last were Yuuri’s pants, and Victor had a more difficult time unfastening them. His sluggish fingers fumbled with the button until Yuuri finally took mercy on him and dropped his own slacks down. He made it look easy. Sober, Victor was much sexier in his movements.

Between them, their straining erections bumped together. Victor watched the sight with hungry eyes and lowered a hand to join them together. He stroked slowly and unevenly, much like Yuuri did with him, and followed the drops of precome that dripped out of them. It moistened his hand, made it sticky. He wanted to taste.

So he did, because why the hell not? Two fingers popped into his mouth, and he sucked on them with maybe a little too much exaggeration. It captivated Yuuri, though, brown eyes blown wide, so he let a small moan escaped him.

“That’s lewd…” Yuuri muttered. Victor opened his eyes halfway to see his face, and he slid the fingers out of his mouth with a delicious sound.

“Not the lewdest thing I’ve done for you.” He smirked, soaked fingers wrapping around their shafts again. “Not the lewdest thing you’ve done for me either, is it?”

Yuuri shuddered, probably remembering all the dirty deeds he’s committed in the past with Victor’s eyes on him at all times. Ah, what fond memories of their bed. And the floor. And the couch in the living room. And the locker room. And the alleyway behind that one restaurant…

“Let’s go lay down.” Yuuri’s voice reminded Victor of the present moment, one that would surely be added to all of those fond memories. He glanced at Yuuri, who smirked right back at him. Student became the teacher. “Your legs are shaking. Are you really that drunk?”

“You just make me weak in the knees, Yuuri,” Victor quipped lovingly.

Yuuri stepped away from him and joined their hands together. Victor saw it as a romantic gesture, but it was probably to make sure he didn’t trip and fall on their short walk to the bed. Yuuri took care of him, pushing him to fall on the mattress with a soft _thump_. His hair billowed around him all tangled and messy, and the soft duvet hugged his frame. Yuuri’s outline stood in front of him, shadowed by the city lights streaming in through the window. Arms dropped carelessly above his head, Victor watched as the shadow crawled up his body and straddled his hips. He could see Yuuri’s face illuminated in blue.

“You look good with the Saint Petersburg skyline behind you.” In other words: You should stay with me forever in my homeland.

“That might be the smoothest thing you’ve said all night.”

Yuuri trailed his hand up Victor’s naked chest, fingers dipping up and down the ridges of his muscles. Those fingers grabbed the tie still around his neck and gave a playful tug. He leaned down, mouth following the path this fingers began. He mostly kissed, but the occasional pause  for teeth made Victor dig his fingernails into his palms. Once Yuuri finished mapping the torso he probably already had memorized, he angled his head to press their lips together. Victor responded immediately, kissing him back like he’d been deprived for his entire life. Those teeth went at it again, catching Victor’s bottom lip and pulling. It drew a needy moan from his throat.

“Yuuri,” he cooed. His hands felt along the expanse of Yuuri’s back where the skin was as smooth as freshly-treated ice. “You take such good care of me when I’m drunk. Maybe we should go to parties every day.”

He spoke against Yuuri’s plump, parted lips and loved the way they brushed together when his mouth moved. Teasing, promising. It made them both shiver in excitement.

“I can do this for you more often,” Yuuri purred, almost a master at dirty talk. Except ‘dirty’ didn’t quite fit the description his words. Yuuri would say deeply romantic things while their naked bodies flushed together. He’d talk about simple gestures and make them sound lewd as he rocked their hips together. All of that, combined with how his voice dropped so low and breathy, always left Victor begging for more.

“Please, yes…” Victor scratched down Yuuri’s spine to show him how much he wanted that. His lips found Yuuri’s neck, and he worked on a hickey to match the one on his own skin.

As he bit and sucked, Yuuri squirmed. His head angled to the side, giving space for Victor’s mouth. Victor pulled away only when he felt a strange movement. He dropped his head down onto the mattress again and furrowed his eyebrows, eyes watching Yuuri’s shoulder awkwardly bob up and down.

“What are you doing?”

“Stretching myself.”

Victor shifted so he could see more of Yuuri’s body. Head cocking, he followed the line down Yuuri’s arm to his wrist. The rest of his hand hid between his cheeks, and it rocked with a fixed rhythm.

_Oh._

Victor brought his gaze back up to Yuuri’s face, and he stared like he just then noticed his gently red face and aroused breaths. He whined.

“ _Yuuri_ … What if I wanted to do that for you?” He threw a pout, but Yuuri had long grown immune to his pouts.

“I don’t trust you with this job when you’re drunk.”

Fair enough. Victor found that he liked when Yuuri took charge. He’d come a long way from the virginal young man he’d been when they met so long ago.

Victor reached down and felt around Yuuri’s backside. His fingers brushed at the rim of his spreading entrance as the hand distractedly thrust in and out. He connected his lips to Yuuri’s neck again, passing the time by leaving kisses. In between each kiss, he gave little bouts of encouragement like “you’re so sexy” or “that’s it, get nice and wide for me.”

His words earned him positive reactions, and soon Yuuri writhed in his lap, unable to keep pleasured whines in his throat. His hips started to rock, and Victor wished he could watch Yuuri fuck himself on his fingers. The rolling of his lower half trapped their erections together, adding to the friction and the heat already between them.

“Ah..!” Yuuri gasped, eyes going wide. He pulled his fingers out and gripped the blanket near Victor’s shoulder, holding himself up on that arm. He panted harsher than before, staring down at Victor like a hungry wolf. It took his last remaining sober brain cell to not groan with need under the intense gaze.

“Done so soon?” he asked, palms sliding up and down Yuuri’s thighs.

“I couldn’t contain myself,” Yuuri admitted. “I almost came, Victor, thinking about having you inside of me.” He pushed himself into a sitting position with a hand flat against Victor’s chest.

Their hips fit together nicely. In the dim lighting, Victor could see the space their skin met, hot and slick with sweat. He rubbed his thumbs into Yuuri’s hipbones as a hum resonated in his throat.

“Can you sit on my face?” he asked, his tone showing how much he wanted the answer to be yes.

“I can,” Yuuri said with an even voice. A small smile formed on his lips shortly after. “Is that your way of saying you want me to?” Victor nodded, and Yuuri let out a gentle laugh.

The bed dipped when he dismounted from Victor’s lap. He crawled across the plush covers and turned his body around, facing the opposite direction as he lifted a leg back over Victor. This time, he straddled his head. Leaning forward, they almost looked like a sixty-nine, but Victor wanted to give all of his focus to the beautiful backside hovering over him.

He palmed up Yuuri’s thighs again, this time settling his hands on the firm globes of his ass. The cheeks easily spread apart at the interference of Victor’s thumbs, and he admired the sight above. Yuuri, his cock achingly hard and dripping wet, his balls swaying at the slightest of movements, his pink and prepped entrance demanding attention.

“Sit up for me, please.” Victor moved his hands to Yuuri’s hips, gently guiding him down onto his face as Yuuri’s back straightened.

A tongue darted out to moisten his lips before they puckered against Yuuri’s hole. Victor kissed sweetly like it was another mouth against his own, and Yuuri breathed out a long sigh of “ _Ohh~_ ” His tongue swept over the area, at first gentle to tease the man above him. Then it pressed more insistently as Victor applied more pressure, really tasting him.

Yuuri moaned and tilted his head back. On either side of Victor’s shoulders, his thighs trembled from the pleasure and the position. Victor kneaded the flesh on Yuuri’s sides, soothing him and adding to the overall sensation. His tongue worked slowly, lethargic as he was in his drunk state. It worked to his advantage, though, because Yuuri panted with need and whimpered his name under his breath.

A low, aroused hum vibrated in Victor’s chest, and he breached Yuuri’s body with the soft muscle. It didn’t go far, but it made Yuuri moan again. All of the foreplay from the night left him more sensitive than usual. It teased him _just_ enough, and he involuntarily rolled down on the tongue inside of him.

Victor heard a mumbled, distracted apology, but he wanted it again. He encouraged Yuuri to move with a tug on his waist, bringing his weight down on Victor’s face and tongue. Gradually, Yuuri picked up a pattern of rocking down and back, spine arching beautifully. Victor ran his fingers up and down that feminine curve.

_Yes, Yuuri. Use me to your advantage. Make me make you come._

Yuuri touched himself. Victor’s view was limited, but what he could see teased him right back. Slender fingers trailed up Yuuri’s thigh, and his left hand loosely wrapped around the erection that quivered in time with his shallow thrusts. His heavy breaths came out shakily as he rode Victor’s tongue like it was the biggest cock he’d ever taken. Though, in some ways, it could feel a lot better than just a cock. Victor’s tongue moved inside of him, stroking his walls like a wetter, warmer finger. He made a mental note to ask Yuuri to do this to him one day, but he’d forget it during his hangover the next morning.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed, sounding more beautiful than any woman. How very uniquely Yuuri. “I won’t last.” His voice matched the shaking of his breathing, of his legs holding him up.

He dropped his head back down onto the bed, giving Yuuri time to recompose himself. His thumbs idly rubbed into the swell of his backside, and he couldn’t resist lifting his head again to kiss and playfully nip at the soft flesh.

“Are you ready for me, then?” Victor asked in a low voice. His own cock twitched at the thought of burying in that now soaking wet hole.

“God, yes. I want you in me so badly. I’m sure you could feel how much I trembled inside just now.

Victor closed his eyes and groaned because _yes, he could_.

“Lube’s in the bedside drawer.”

He would get it himself, but so much blood pooled in his lower half that his brain had none left. If he tried to stand, he was sure he’d end up on the floor.

Yuuri walked on weak legs and crawled back into Victor’s lap, the bottle grasped tightly in his fist. His glasses were left on the nightstand, forgotten for the moment. He warmed the lube between his palms before reaching behind himself and coating Victor’s length. It felt like it had been so long since he’d gotten touched, and he had to refrain from thrusting his hips. Yuuri stared down at him with a frustratingly sexy smile, his hand slowly working up and down for longer than necessary.

At the end, Yuuri added a dab of lube to his entrance for extra precaution. Tossing the bottle into the sea of pillows, he lifted himself up and lowered himself back to Victor’s lap, this time with his erection nudging its way inside.

He went slowly, torturing them both, and Victor gritted his teeth against a sharp hiss. His eyes focused on Yuuri’s spread thighs and watched as their hips met in the middle. Yuuri sat fully on him, cock buried balls deep. Their sweaty skin created an unimaginable heat where they joined, and the outside was almost as hot as the inside.

A small moan, and Victor’s gaze flickered back up to Yuuri’s face. His eyes had fallen shut, eyebrows drawn together attractively.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, hands rubbing up and down his tapered waist. Brown eyes opened to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Push your bangs back for me?” He smiled lazily, cocking his head to the side in a subtle gesture.

“Needy.” Yuuri smiled back and raised one hand, fingers combing his hair away from his face.

He arched his body, stretching his back to put on a show for Victor. The fingers remained tangled in his hair as he rocked his hips back and forth, and it made quite the picture for Victor below. His fingernails dug into Yuuri’s sides, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

The rocking turned to thrusting, and Yuuri picked up the pace only slightly. Not for the first time that night, Victor let out a desperate moan. Yuuri rode him, but not only that. He had to make a spectacle of it too. He touched himself, fingers burying in his hair, rubbing on his own neck and chest, or scratching up his thighs hard enough to leave marks. It made closing his eyes impossible for Victor. In that moment, Yuuri embodied everything Eros. He _danced_ in Victor’s lap, and it was absolutely captivating.

“You move…” Victor paused for a breath, “like you are the most beautiful person in the room.”

“I learned from you.” Yuuri regained control of his voice, which came out low and even. But his heavily blushing cheeks showed how much he enjoyed Victor’s cock filling him up.

He thrust down hard on Victor’s lap, pulling a moan from both of them. Victor had to hold tighter to the man riding him, fingers grabbing and bringing him down. He tried to rock his hips up as Yuuri lowered himself, but his muscles betrayed him. Yuuri left him positively weak, and he relied on Yuuri’s admirable stamina to see it through to the end.

He watched as Yuuri’s balls dragged over his lower stomach, felt as his cock leaked precome that dripped around his navel. Behind Yuuri, the soft sound of skin hitting skin increased in volume and frequency. Victor wanted to kiss him silly, but he wanted to feast his eyes on Yuuri’s beautiful body even more than that.

Not much longer after Victor found the prostate, Yuuri threw his head back and whined. He fucked himself against Victor’s erection, aiming for that same spot each time. Victor could tell by the way Yuuri clenched around him that he wasn’t far from reaching completion. Good, because he was about two seconds from coming as well.

Yuuri stroked his length only a few times before he released all over Victor’s torso, staining the tie. His breath came short and labored as he moaned through his orgasm. Victor felt the delicious tightening around his shaft and gave a quick warning of “ _I’m coming_ ” as he filled Yuuri with his semen. Yuuri seated himself completely, taking it all as deep as it would go. He shuddered at the slippery sensation of it.

Together, they waited out the long minutes until their breathing evened out. Victor smiled softly and brushed his fingertips over the nail marks he left on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri leaned down, closing the space between them for deep, well-satisfied kiss. Victor’s arms draped over his back, and he contentedly kissed back for however long the moment dragged out.

When the kiss ended, Yuuri lifted himself off of Victor’s softening length, hipbones cracking in the process. Victor opened his arms up to cuddle Yuuri against his chest.

“I’m going to be so sore in the morning.” Yuuri affectionately nuzzled his face into Victor’s shoulder. “You made me do all the work.”

“Yes, and I am very grateful for that.” Victor chuckled.

“I don’t want to hear any complaining from you when your headache starts tomorrow,” Yuuri muttered, already half asleep.

“I’ll do you one better and give you a full body massage in the morning.” Victor tipped his nose into Yuuri’s soft black hair. It smelled of sweat and sex, but also distinctly of Yuuri.

Already dozing off, Victor’s last conscious thought was of the fact they’d both need a shower when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a lot longer and a lot less dirty than I had planned.
> 
> Also check out Flesh by Simon Curtis. If you like confident and sexy!yuuri, just imagine him singing those lyrics ;)


End file.
